Soul Eater: Marriage Plans?
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: Mr. Grim Reaper thinks it's time that Kid gets married, but with who? And what If he does marry that person? Kid X Maka X Soul
1. Chapter 1 Its decided

"Kid! Kiddy Kid Kid!" Mr. Grim Reaper called, "Kid! Please come see your papa."

"Father… I'm grown up now; do you have to keep calling my name like that?" The now taller and more muscular grim reaper entered the dream room wearing his black reaper cloak which draped like a long veiled black robe. His hair was slightly longer, but still short and the white lines on his head were like lightning bolts. This made Kid very upset every time he looked in the mirror.

"Sorry, sorry son, but it's just hard to get use to the new all grown up you." The reaper started to sob, "Ohhh! Now I know how Scythe feels."

Kid sighed, "Father…"

"Okay! Okay! Now onto business." Mr. Grim Reaper continued. "Kid it's time you got married!" he cheered.

Everything was silent.

"W-with who?"

"Oh don't worry it's someone you already know. I was thinking about getting you and Maka engaged! How does that sound?"

Kid was silent once again, "M-MAKA?" he blushed, "But… We're just friends."

"But do you like her?"

"Y-Yes…" he blushed.

Kid's father held his thumb up to the ceiling, "Well then it's settled! Maka is perfect for you, top student in the class! Destroyer of the Demon God! What better match?"

"C-Can't we talk about this father?"

"ohhhh… Then who do you think would be a better match for you?"

"W-well… Um…" Kid really couldn't think of anything. Crona, Liz and Patty were the only other girls he really had known, but they probably already liked someone else or had no interest in dating.

"Um… Okay…" He decided, _"I do like Maka, but what will she think?" _

"Great, Great! I'll tell Maka right away!"

. . . . .

Maka walked with Soul, they were both much older, Soul was finally a death scythe, and Maka was a very beautiful woman. Her hair grew much longer, it was way past the middle of her back, and her breasts got larger too, her jacket touched the floor and she wore the same outfit she had when she was younger, except now it was designed to fit her older self. Soul's face was still the same, but he wore a black leather jacket and was without the hat, he wore long blue jeans and he got much more muscular and handsome.

They walked to the dream room together. "What do you think Mr. Grim Reaper wants?" She asked.

"Who knows? Maybe a special assignment now that I'm officially one of the coolest death scythes to live."

They reached the room.

"Welcome! Welcome Maka and Soul! You're probably wondering why I summoned you right?"

"Of course Mr. Grim Reaper, but we'll be ready for it!"

He gave a thumbs up, "Always the high spirit Maka! I love that!"

She smiled.

"You both know my son right? You're all friends."

"Right."

"NO! NOO! Stop everything now! No one speak, no one move, no one breathe!" A man came running in, it was Maka'a papa, he hadn't aged a day. He came in running, gasping for breath and sobbing, "Say it ain't so."

"Papa?"

"OHHHH! MAKAMAKAMAKAMAKA!" He hugged her and swung her around, "I won't let anyone take you away from me! Papa promises!"

"Uhhh… Papa? What are you talking about?"

"My my…. Scythe please don't interrupt."

Maka's papa paused, and pointed at the Grim Reaper, "How dare you arrange such a thing without letting the papa even know!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

He fell silent, sobbing and huddled up in a corner. "Maka's ready to move on… She doesn't need papa anymore…."

"Move on?"

"Oh! Yes, back to subject! You see Maka, my son Kid needs to get married, so I've arranged a wedding for the two of you."

Crickets were chirping.

"Me….? And Kid…?"

"You arranged it without even telling her?" Soul asked, shocked by the huge news.

"Well Kid has to marry someone, and Maka is so far the best choice, someone who slays a Demon god is worthy to live with a grim reaper… And also, it seems Kid's symmetry problem interrupts his charm with the ladies." He sighed.

Everyone was silent for a long few moments.

"So will you accept, Maka?"

"Yes!" She said firmly.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Papa cried even louder.

"Are you sure about this Maka?" Soul asked, very concerned.

"yes." Was all she managed to say.

"Excellent! Excellent! I'll get the wedding ready!" Mr. Grim Reaper clapped.

Maka's papa kept crying. He couldn't believe his ears, and neither could Soul.


	2. Chapter 2 Basketball Battle

"Marriage plans? Is he serious? Don't you think you're a little too young Maka?" The two partners were walking home together.

Maka was silent.

"MAKA! ANSWER ME!" Soul got in the way.

She looked him in the eye, "Soul! I know what I'm doing."

"But… Do you seriously even like him? The dude's a psycho over symmetry!"

"This doesn't concern you Soul! You're the one who always says that you need someone with a better figure than I! So why do you even care if you're such a cool guy? Huh?"

"Because…." He didn't say anything, "Just… Never mind."

They were silent the rest of the way home.

. . . .

Kid was at his house with Liz and Patty. The two weapons were busy reading magazines and giggling at the pictures. The kid grim reaper sat at the couch dreaming about Maka. He did love her a lot, but he wasn't really sure what she thought of him. Did she like him too? They've never even had a first date before.

"Kiddy-Kun!" Patty waved her hand in front of his face, but he was silent and still daydreaming. All he did was lick at a chocolate bar and daydream.

"Oy… Kid-Kun?" Liz came over. "Something wrong?"

He was silent for a while, but finally he managed to say it, "I'm getting married."

. . . .

Maka was on her laptop, thinking about nothing. She typed things she felt on the computer. _Happy, sad, uncomfortable, not sure, Love, Kid… Soul… _

She turned the laptop off and looked at the clock. It was very late and it was time for her to go to sleep.

She put the laptop on the desk, went under the covers and sighed. So much had to be taken in on one day. Blair snored in the corner of the room on the floor.

The door slowly creaked open, and a shadow came into the room. "Maka…"

"Mmmf… What is it Soul?"

"I can't sleep…" He rubbed his arm.

"Really Soul… Aren't you a bit too old for that?" she sighed and scooted over.

Soul got in with her and she shifted the other way.

"Are you still going to marry kid?"

"Of course."

"But do you really love him?"  
"Yes Soul…"

"But…"

"If there's something on your mind please tell me already."

He couldn't stand it anymore. Soul got on top of Maka, "Please don't marry him…"

"Soul?"

He began to cry, but he got off of her and shifted the opposite way.

"I'm sorry Soul, but I can't do that…"

"Why?" he sobbed.

"Because I like Kid…" she bit her thumb. "And you remind me too much of my dad…"

"What? But I'm nothing like him!"

"I didn't say you were! I was just saying… that I'm afraid you might leave me one day, so it's best not to get too attached to you."

"But if you loved me I wouldn't…"

"Go to sleep Soul."

. . . .

"Kiddy-Kun! Kiddy, Kiddy, Kiddy-Kun!" Mr. Grim Reaper chanted with glee.

"Ugh… Father do you have to say my name like that?"

"Awwwahhh, why can't your own father say your name however he likes to?" he sobbed, "All grown up Kiddy-Kun…"

"Anyway, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah Yes! I wanted to see you because I wanted to ask you if you've ever been on a date with Maka yet?"

"Um… Actually I was planning to ask her today…" He took out a bundle of roses from his cloak.

His father clapped, "Excellent! So what exactly what were you planning to do on your date?"

"Uhhhh… That…" The emo corner was back, and Kid sobbed, "I'm such a loser."

"Uh Kiddy-Kun no need to worry now! Let your papa help you!" Mr. Grim Reaper dragged the sitting boy out of the corner.

"I'm such an idiot…Idiot….Idiot….Idiot….Idiot….Idiot….Idiot…"

. . . .

Maka and Soul walked around town wearing a T-Shirt and shorts. Blair in cat formation walked with them and tried to make some conversation, but failed miserably. She had a glum aurora around her, _"I guess no one cares anymore about Blair…" _ She went to go see her master that sold fish.

"Master! Master!" She meowed.

"Ohhhh Blair!"

She jumped into his arms to get the fish.

"Why can't you turn into a woman again?"

"Why would I need to do that master?"

He rubbed her kitty chest, "Cause"

"PUMPKIN!"

. . . .

"Soul did you just hear something?"

He continued to walk. Maka was very annoyed at his emotionless expression. "Oh! Where's Blair?"

"Who cares, I wouldn't mind it that perverted cat went to go waster her 8 more lives."

The woman was still worried, but continued to walk.

"What exactly are we doing again?" She asked.

"Black Star and Tsubaki invited us for a game of basketball with Kid, Liz and Patty."

"Oh…. Good thing I brought my book."

They finally got to the court that they use to play in as kids.

"Heyo!" Black Star welcomed them with a wave. Black Star got even more muscular and his blue hair got even longer than it used to be. Tsubaki was still very lady like, but a little taller and she had two pigtails now instead of one ponytail.

The day was so hot, that everyone decided to wear a plain T-Shirt and shorts.

"Maka's sitting out again?" Tsubaki smiled.

"You know the answer to that." She took her book and sat on the bench, but saw Kid look at her and blushed.

"Okay then! Soul! You're with me and Tsubaki! Liz, Patty and Kid are out opponents! And the one to surpass god shall NOT lose!"

Maka giggled.

"Hey! Maka you know that you stole my kill in there, if it weren't for me you would've never been able to beat the demon god!" everyone laughed.

"Yes thanks again for that Black Star!"

"Alright let's start!" Kid said.

"I'll start with the ball!" Soul declared and took it right from Black Star's hands.

"Hey! Fine… Soul's our captain!"

"Ready!" Liz said, "Set!" Patty chanted, "GO!"

The game started and Soul quickly ran right through the two sister weapons, but Kid was to fast so Soul bounced the ball to Black Star, but the other team's defense wasn't letting down.

Kid bounced the ball out of Black Stars hands, Maka slightly peeked at the game from her book, Kid ran right past Tsubaki and tried to get to the other hoop, but Soul was in his way, they both played an epic defense, but Kid passed the ball to Liz who just barely got it and he got out of Soul's reach. Liz quickly passed the ball to Kid and he shoot….. he SCORES!

"That's one to nothing!" Patty cheered.

"Oh come on captain!" Black Star whined.

"Now, now, Black Star… We're not in this to win."

"But even so… WE SHALL WIN! NOTHING SHALL DEFEAT THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD YAHOOOO~!"

He took the ball from Soul, "Ay Kid! That was just a lucky shot! You won't be so lucky next time! This time we're going to make a bet just to prove how sure we'll win!"

"What's the bet?" Soul asked.

"The winner's captain gets to take Maka out on a date!" Black Star pointed.

"WHAT?" Maka blushed.

Kid and Soul both blushed.

"Wha- why?"

"Because last time we made you go on a date with your own papa! So now I feel really bad" Black Star began to tear up, "I feel like I owe you somehow!"

"_Black Star you idiot… You better watch out for your life." _She thought.

"We accept!" The grim reaper and death scythe said at the same time.

Maka hid her face behind her book. Her face was as red as a cherry.

. . . .

The game was extremely intense, and the sun was coming down. Only the two team captains were left playing. No one had even scored yet. Soul and Kid were out on the field still trying to stop each other from receiving the ball. The rest of the teams were on the benches.

"Woooow~ Look at Kid-Kun go! I've never seen him so intense before!" Patty whispered.

"And look at Soul too!" Liz whispered back.

Kid finally got the ball from Soul, but the death scythe wasn't going to give up yet. He almost got the ball, but Kid quickly evaded and dunked the ball into the hoop!

They both fell onto the ground and panted.

Maka blushed.

"Kid wins!" Black Star shouted.

The grim reaper got up and smiled.

"So Kid gets to date Maka!"

Soul sat up right when he heard those words, but he lost it was true.

Kid walked up to Maka, she was blushing a lot, "Maka… Will you go on a date with me?" He pulled out the roses from his shirt. And slightly twitched, _that was a thorn… _

"Yes!" She smiled.

Everyone looked at the two confused, except for Soul, he was angrier than he had ever been before.


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

**Maka's POV**

"GAHHHHHH! What am I gonna wear!?" I screamed till my lungs ached. I'm so excited yet so worried! Kid asked me out on my very first date! Well… If you don't include the one I had with Papa because of that bet…

"Meowww." Oh there's Blair.

"Maka, Let ME help you with you outfit PLEASE?"

"No Blair, I am NOT wearing that see through lace dress."

She had a sad face, but no way was that going to get to me. So she walked out of my room to go bother Soul, I even think I heard him scream a few times…

**Soul's POV **

"Get out you perverted cat!"

Blair was trying to pounce on him naked. "Soul let's have some fun!"

**Maka's POV**

I know the date isn't going to start for another 5 hours, but still… I'm not sure how to feel anymore…I know! I'll call Tsubaki!

I grabbed the phone and began to dial the numbers. It rung a few times, but was eventually picked up.

"YAHOOOOO! What's up Maka?"

"Oh, hey Black Star! Is Tsubaki there?"

"Mmmm.. Yep! YO TSUBAKI!"

I heard the murmurs for a few seconds and finally heard Tsubaki's voice.

"Hi Maka! What's up?"

"Hi Tsubaki! I really need your help right away! Please come to my house."

"Ummm… Today… I'm not sure."

"It'll only take about an hour or so!" I quickly responded.

"Okay then. I'll be on my way."

Before the phone hung up I heard a gasp and a, "No Black Star! Not the vase!"

I held the phone up to my chest. This was a very important day, I don't even know what Kid had planned, but the words rung in my ear. _"Meet me at the clock tower by eight tomorrow night. Wear something nice for me" _

Something nice for him…. Hmmm, is anything in my wardrobe really that nice?

Just then the door to my room slammed open.

"MAKA! HELP ME GET THIS PERVERTED CAT OFF OF ME!"

Blair was holding Soul in a death grip while riding his back naked. 

"I'll pass." I said in a cool tone.

"What!?" He fell to the floor and Blair begun to drag him by his feet while he clawed the floor yelling. I giggled as the door shut. I could've sworn I heard a _click _coming from Soul's room.

**Soul's POV **

_DAMN YOU MAKA! _I kept screaming in my head. Blair was cornering me. She even locked the door! Just then I took out a ball of red yarn and threw it out the window. _Thank god I left it open! _Blair wasn't able to resist and jumped out the window!

"Oh shit…" I peeked out the window, but the perverted cat landed on her feet luckily. People on the street started to hide their children's eyes and scream, but the perverted cat didn't care she was nude in public!

I went to Maka's room and slammed the door open.

"What THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled stomping into the room. She had laid out a bunch of dresses I've never seen before on her bed.

"Go away Soul. I'm busy." She sighed.

"As punishment for not helping me with Blair you're gonna have to change into one of those dresses right in front of-"

_SMACK _an eraser hit me right in the eye! _Damn… only Maka can use that as a weapon._

I rubbed my eyes, but it made it worse. So I retreated back to my room.

**Maka's POV**

_Maybe that was a little uncalled for, but still he barged into my room and I need to concentrate! _

Just then the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I ran towards the door.

I opened it, and there was Tsubaki looking as elegant as ever. "Come on in." I welcomed her.

She entered and I grabbed her hand running towards my room.

I closed the door. Tsubaki looked around my room.

"Ahh! I see what's going on! You need my help to decide what to wear for your date with Kid right?"

"Yeah." I smiled a little embarrassed.

"This one!" She pointed to a dress.

"Is it okay?"

She nodded, "but just in case… We should probably call Liz and Patty to be sure." She grabbed the phone and started to dial while I went into my closet and changed.

A few minutes later. the doorbell rang and Soul got the door this time.

**Soul's POV**

"Oh, hi Liz, Patty."

"Hey Soul." They both said and entered the house.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Tsubaki and Maka invited us." Patty exclaimed.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yeah their upstairs so we'll be going now." Liz grabbed Patty's hand.

I watched them go upstairs. _Doesn't Maka have a date with… Ohhh, right. _

_It's time for me to plan a little savatoge on their DATE. _I rubbed my hands together smirking at my own evil thoughts.

**Kid's POV**

I sat with my father at the table where we both sipped tea in silence.

_I hope today goes well, but I'm just too scared. What if something goes wrong?_

"So Kid-Kun! How's life?"

I kept sipping.

Father sighed and we both continued on in silence.

"Ah young love." He whispered to himself.

**Maka's POV**

After trying on so many different outfits I think I finally got one!

I exited the closet and started to twirl around in the dress that my friends and I picked. They all gazed at it with oooos and ahhhhs while silently clapping.

"That's definitely the one!" Patty cheered.

"You look really gorgeous Maka!" Tsubaki clapped.

"That's definitely your color." Liz exclaimed.

"Heh… You really think so?"

"Yeah! Why haven't you worn this dress before? It's gorgeous!" Tsubaki said.

"Ahhh… That's because Papa bought it for me a few months ago, and I just found it today in the gift bag I never bothered to open."

The dress was red, not too short, but a little above the knees, with a few frills at the bottom and a black bow tied to the waist, It had a fancy tank top held up by two thin spaghetti straps and had a ribbon at the center of my chest. I wore a black undershirt so my chest wouldn't show as much. My hair was tied up in two pigtails with black ribbons and hair clips. My shoes weren't too high of heels, but a little high. They were red with black studs.

Liz and Patty applied some makeup to my face. I looked at the mirror… And it was really cute.

"Hey Tsubaki. didn't you say you had to do something today?"

"Oh not really. It was just that Black Star was learning a new technique and I was afraid he might break something, but obviously this is more important."

"Ah! You're gonna be late!" Liz exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the clock. "Oh yeah! Thank's guys!" I ran out of the room taking my purse with me. Everyone walked after me to the living room. Soul was too busy playing a video game to even notice my dress.

"Hey Maka you're gonna be late for your-" he was shocked when he saw me, he rubbed his eyes… and I think… He was blushing?

"Thank you Soul." I smiled and left for the clocktower.

I reached the clock tower in about ten minutes, I didn't see Kid there yet and I checked my wrist watch, I was ten minutes early actually!

I kicked some rocks and kept checking my pocket mirror to make sure I was ready. Soon enough, Kid came.

"Hello Maka." He greeted as he walked up to me. He frowned and tilted his head; he was… fixing my dress to make it symmetrical. When he was done he smiled again. "You look very lovely today."

**Kid's POV **

_Why did I just do that? She looks pretty enough! I didn't need to fix her symmetry! Snap out of it Kid. _

I couldn't stop staring at Maka she looked like an angel. She was so beautiful! I felt ashamed that my tux couldn't be handsome enough for Maka's dress. I held her hand and walked down the street with her, casually making little small talk, but for some reason… It felt like someone was watching us.

I didn't care though, I just loved to see Maka's smile. Never before have I ever felt this way about someone. I even felt like kissing her right there and right now, but that would be a bad idea. It'd be too soon.

"So where are we going?" she asked me in a very cute voice… Wait that's her normal voice.

"Somewhere special." I led her through the quiet streets leaving her in wonder.

The place I had in mind was very special. We finally made It there after a five minute walk. I could tell she was impressed, her mouth was open in awe and she looked at the scene with wide eyes.

Yes, this was where my father had brought my mother to on a first date. The restaurant was beautiful, the ceiling looked like the starry night sky, there was ball room dancing and the tables were oh so symmetrical.

"Wow! I've never been somewhere so wonderful." She said.

I smiled. I hope this date goes well.


End file.
